To Make You Feel My Love
by xwordsaremyweaknessx
Summary: Carla is heavily pregnant with Peter's baby and feeling fed up and unattractive and there is only one way for Peter to show her his love. Very much M rated for sex story!


It was an ordinary Thursday evening, Carla had been to a meeting in the Northern Quarter whilst Peter locked up at the factory and headed home to tidy round and get the tea on. Since finding out they were expecting their first child together, Peter had grown up and began to really take care of his pregnant wife. As Peter paced the flat, checking his phone every two seconds, worried about how long Carla had been gone, he finally heard her footsteps on the stairs. He rushed to open the door and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey love, how did your meeting go?" he asked.

"Fine, why?" she snapped back, marching through to the kitchen, throwing her handbag on the side.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?" Peter grew concerned as he followed his wife through the lounge.

"No, the meeting was fine" she replied vaguely.

"But?" he asked.

"But nothing. I'm fed up Peter" Carla sighed.

"Fed up with what?" Peter questioned, Carla just shrugging and looking down. "Look at me" he whispered, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me"

"I'm fat and disgusting, Peter. All I do is eat, wee and sleep. I'm uncomfortable, I think my ankles are swollen but I'm not sure because I can't even see 'em, I'm knackered and feel sick all of the time. I can't drink, I can't flirt with the clients because apparently being the size of a house with a person growing inside of you is a huge turnoff, who knew eh?! And I know it's only a matter of time before you find someone younger and slimmer and more attractive and sexier, if you haven't already" Carla confessed all in one breath.

"Have you finished?" Peter smerked.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?"

"You have no idea do you?" he asked.

"Idea of what?"

"How much I love you" Peter began. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out and no matter what size you are you will always be beautiful to me" Carla began to smile, getting the reassurance she needed. "Carla, you're not fat or disgusting, you're carrying a baby, our baby and I think you're amazing"

"But you don't fancy me?"

"Of course I do, why would you even think that?"

"You never touch me anymore, quick peck on the cheek, if I'm lucky, it's been ages since we've...you know"

Peter let his arms slink around Carla's waist, their faces inches apart. "Well I think it's about time I rectified that don't you?"

"Look Peter, you don't have to, I'm just saying"

"Carla...I want you" he planted the first kiss on her lips. "And I love you" the second kiss. "Now please, let me show you how much I fancy you" the third kiss. Suddenly she launched forward, their lips crashing against each other, kissing hungrily, breathlessly. It was messy, hot, needy but passionate.

Peter's arms pulled Carla towards him, leading her into the bedroom. Blindly he opened the bedroom door and lay Carla down onto the bed. Lips parted for only seconds at a time to catch their breaths before colliding again. Peter pulled back to study Carla's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" he spoke softly before leaning down to her once more.

This time the kiss was softer, little pecks deepening to slow, real kisses. His tongue grazed her lip signalling her to open her mouth, allowing Peter to slip his tongue into her. Tongues explored mouths as hands began to explore bodies. Carla's hands moved from Peter's neck down his torso and began fiddling with his shirt buttons, clumsily undoing them. Peter began trailing kisses down Carla's neck and into her exposed cleavage. Carla assisted Peter in removing her shirt and he pulled his own over his head. He wasted no time and quickly resumed kissing her chest. He planted little kisses along her bra line as he hooked a finger inside to remove the black lace bra and expose her erect nipple. Licking turned to sucking and then he turned his attention to the other breast. Peter snaked his arms around Carla's back, lifting her off the bed enough to expertly undo her bra clap and as he lay her back down she slipped each strap off her arms, discarding the bra to the side. Peter took a breast in each hand, squeezing it, kissing it, sucking it before trailing kissed down her stomach, over her bump to just above her trousers waistband. Carla undone the zip and lifted her butt off the bed as Peter pulled her trousers to her ankles and off of her feet. He continued kissing downwards, over the black knickers that were already soaked. He stroked a finger over her clit through her knickers, realising how ready she was for him. Carla began to squirm on the bed, needing him more and more.  
"Peter please" Carla begged breathlessly and without another word her knickers were off and Peter tucked into her pussy that glistened in waiting. He licked hungrily at her wet folds, staying clear of where she needed him most to tease her. Carla lifted her back up and pushed herself into Peter's mouth as he pushed his tongue inside of her, tasting her pregnant juices. He began kissing his way back up to her mouth so she could taste herself and Carla could feel how much Peter needed her, his erection pressing against her thigh. She stretched a hand down and began to massage him through his trousers. He broke the kiss momentarily to free little Peter from his constraints. She slid one hand up and down him until he began to moan, the other hand caressing herself, her own moans of pleasure getting louder.

"Peter, now, please" Her wish was his command. He positioned himself at her entrance, slowing pushing himself inside her, feeling every inch of her tight pussy clamping around him as he entered her. He moved in and out of her slowly, watching the pure joy spread across her face. Peter held his hands on Carla's bump, her hands resting on top of his. He thrust into her, hard and fast, causing her to cry out. He pulled out slowly and thrust in again, teasing Carla. He bent forward, propping himself up on his elbows, kissing her while still thrusting in and out of her. He whispered in her ear "I love you so much" before sitting up again.

Moving from one position to the next was clumsy, Peter lay back, Carla straddling him as she lowered herself onto him. She bounced up and down, enjoying the control she had, little moans escaping her mouth. Peter squeezed her left breast with one hand, the other stroking her bump. His hands moved to her sides, pulling her on top of him. He thrust in and out of her harder and faster. She knew she was close. He knew she was close. He pushed her back until she was lying on her back and he was sat up. He moved in and out of her quickly, using his thumb to stimulate her clit.

"Baby I'm so close, please, come on baby" she gasped, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her moans became more audible and more breathless. He pumped in and out harder. He could feel her walls clamping around him as she cried out, her whole body spasming intensely. Watching Carla climax pushed Peter to the edge, he began moaning louder. "Carla, I'm gonna cum" He pulled out but Carla took hold of his cock and pushed it back inside herself. "Cum in me, what's the worst that can happen, you've already got me pregnant" If he wasn't so turned on he would have laughed. Instead he pumped faster until he released his load into her.

Suddenly Peter pulled Carla up, keeping himself inside her, not wanting to be separated yet. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her cheek against his chest. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. "What a woman eh? You might be pregnant and the size of a house but no one has ever made me feel the way you just did" he laughed.

She smacked his chest. "Oi, you're meant to be making me feel better!"

Peter sniggered, his hand falling naturally to her stomach. "I don't care what size you are, what you look like, you and this baby are my whole world and I love you both so much, don't you ever doubt that, ok?" he reassured.

"I'm sorry" she began to cry. He pushed her away to see her face and with his finger he wiped away a stray tear strolling down her cheek.

"It's just your hormones love, everything will be ok"

Carla smiled and cuddled back into Peter.

He locked her into his chest lovingly. "Besides, who knew pregnant sex could be so good?"


End file.
